1. Field
The present invention relates generally to improvements in vehicle navigation destination entry and more particularly pertains to predictive navigation destination entry using historical data or sensory input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation systems for use with automobiles or other vehicles have become increasingly popular among consumers due to the convenience with which they allow for travel through unfamiliar areas or to unfamiliar destinations. Paper maps, once a common supplement for lengthy automobile trips, are increasingly being replaced by electronic navigation systems. Such systems provide numerous benefits over paper maps. For example, paper maps require a user to re-purchase new paper maps regularly in order to remain informed of the latest road changes or developments. Failure to do so can result in confusion or anxiety when a user attempts to follow the directions provided by an outdated and incorrect map. Moreover, paper maps do not provide the user with exact, easy-to-follow instructions, but rather only provide a layout of roads and cities, leaving the actual navigation up to the user of the map. Such a system has often caused stress for users before embarking to a travel destination that is unfamiliar. Electronic navigation systems significantly alleviate these concerns since the electronically stored maps can be easily updated, often automatically or transparently as far as the user in concerned. Furthermore, electronic navigation systems are able to provide additional turn-by-turn instructions that paper maps cannot by accurately pinpointing the current location of the vehicle and relaying to the user the precise turns and distances that must be traveled to arrive at a desired destination.
Constructed initially as standalone, portable or handheld units, automobile and other vehicle manufacturers have increasingly begun included such electronic navigation systems into the interior of the vehicle. Oftentimes, these systems are incorporated as part of the stereo or other dashboard media system so as to provide easy access to the driver or front-seat passenger of the vehicle. No longer must a driver remember to separately charge the battery and bring a portable navigation device into the vehicle for long trips, but rather may simply turn on the vehicle and access the navigation system upon embarking. Electronic navigation systems are typically capable of tracking the worldwide position of the vehicle and may display that position on a viewable map, with or without travel routes highlighted and driving instructions provided.
Unfortunately, the inclusion of navigation systems inside vehicles has not been without problems. Significantly, current navigation systems rely upon the driver or other occupier or user of the vehicle to manually input their desired destination before the navigation system can accurately direct the vehicle. This issue is further compounded if the driver is unsure of the specific destination address and is only aware more generally of the broad area they wish to travel. Thus, drivers must often enter what may be a long or detailed destination address into the navigation system using its input system. The input system is commonly a mechanical keypad, a series of knobs and/or buttons or a touch-screen interface that the driver manipulates with their fingers to appropriately input their desired destination. Doing so is time-consuming and bothersome to drivers, particularly when the desired address encompasses a lengthy string of characters or numerals. While certain systems employ voice recognition software to aid the user in entering the destination via spoken voice, the driver is still inconvenienced by having to focus their time and attention on the manual input.
Manual destination entry also poses disadvantages when the driver must divert their attention to the electronics within the vehicle instead of focusing their awareness upon the surrounding environment outside of the vehicle. This can become a problem when a driver must enter or update the desired destination of the navigation system after the vehicle is already on the road and not sitting in a stationary location away from any potential traffic. A navigation system that allows for a driver to substantially keep their hands on the steering wheel and/or the gear shift of the vehicle instead of manually operating and entering destination addresses to the navigation system would be advantageous. A quicker or more efficient manner of setting or obtaining a destination in a vehicle's navigation system is thus desired, particularly one that could predict a destination for the driver without requesting substantial driver effort or concentration in the establishment of such a destination setting.